


It's Just A Shirt - A Confident!Canada x Reader

by orphan_account



Series: Hetalia One shots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada, CanadaxReader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hetalia, Love, Pancakes, Shirtless, aph, aph canada - Freeform, confident!canada x reader, hetalia canada, matthew - Freeform, matthew williams - Freeform, mattie - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy CanadaxReder!<br/>For teens, because fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just A Shirt - A Confident!Canada x Reader

"Hey Mattie? The door was open so I---" you say as you open the door to his house. It's been a while since you were here, but you still had a habit of opening the door without asking. Anyway; what caused you to stop in the middle of the sentence was a tall, shirtless man, whipping his hair with a towel. It was Matthew.

"(Y-Y/N)?" the Canadian stuttered. His face was shaded with a thin, red blush.

"O-Oh… hi." Your face was even more red than his, but still you couldn't take your eyes off his bare abs.

"I-I can c-come back i-in a while…" you start, but Matthew cuts you off.

"Nah, come in, eh?" he smirks. "I was just on my way to eat. You want something?" You nodded slowly and followed his into the kitchen. He is still shirtless. After a lunch of Matthews specialty (pancakes) you were sitting at the table, talking about nothing.

"You know you're beautiful when you laugh", he says suddenly, causing your face to grow a deep, red color.

"T-thank you", you stutter. Before you're allowed to say anything else, the shirtless Canadian does a swift move and suddenly your up against the wall, pinning your wrists against the white wallpaper.

"It's so tempting", he whispers into your neck. You blush more, if possible, as he plants a kiss on your collarbone. Slowly, he trails a row of kisses up to your cheekbone.

"M-Mattie… w-what a-are you doing?" you ask, trying to hold in a moan. You didn't want him to stop, no. You wanted him to continue, you wanted him to kiss you.

"I'm feeding my hunger", he mumbled against your lips. They are soft, they taste like maple-syrup. "I'm taming my lust."

_Kiss me already. Kiss me already._

He presses his lips against yours and the world around you is gone. He lets go of your wrists, and you put up your hands in his hair. Slowly, but without hesitation, you open his mouth. He grins as he plays around with his tongue in your mouth.

You slowly move your hands away from the Canadians half-long hair and moved them down to his chest. You feel the contours of his abs, and he lets out a small little moan.

He tugs the bottom of your shirt, wanting to pull it over your head. You shake your head.

"N-no Mattie, I-I… not right now… n-not just yet…" you whisper, leaning your forehead against his. Your noses rub against each other.

"It's just a shirt, (Y/N)", he grins.

"But nothing more than a shirt", you giggle and lift your arms above your head. In a swift move he has removed the shirt.

He kisses you deeper. His fingers trace down your neck, to your collarbone and to the outline of your bra. You slap his hand away.

"Hey! We said only the shirt!" you scold. He giggles a bit.

"I'm sorry,  _mon amour_ ," he giggles against your lips "but you elicit the French in me."

His hands stop fiddling with your bra and keeps on playing his fingers down your stomach and to the hem of your jeans.

"What does elicit even mean?" you ask, not minding his hands.

"Who cares?" he smirks. Matthew lifts you up, bridal-style, and carries you to the other side of the big house. His bedroom.

"We've said it _a million times_!" you tell him. "Only the shirt!"

Not that you _didn't_ want more than 'just the shirt'. You just… couldn't think of it.

"Only the shirt" he says, walks into the room and closes the door after you two.


End file.
